NegaDuck
NegaDuck is the evil Doppleganger of Darkwing Duck, and the main antagonist of the same-named Disney cartoon. He is best known for pulling out chainsaws and about any insane weapon known to man when seeing a cute bunny. He wears clothes that look almost the same as Darkwing Duck's, but in opposite colors. NegaDuck came frome the Negaverse, a parallel dimension where everyone is the opposite of who they are. In the Negaverse, he is the ruler of St Canard, and his enemies there are the opposite versions of the other Fearsome Five members. He has the same skills as Darkwing Duck, and is equally manipulative and egocentric as Darkwing. He loves to carry all sorts of weapons, especially chainsaws. He is the wicked leader of the Fearsome Five. He also doesn't seem to need the group, but thinks they lack brains, so he decided to organize them in a group. He treats the members with contempt, and takes all the loot from their crimes for himself. Like his good counterpart, he was voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality NegaDuck is short-tempered, villainous, and impatient individual who makes for an epic leader. NegaDuck lacks any form of respect and he doesn't care about anyone but himself. In short he is the embodiment of a true villain. He hates anything that remotely suggests goodness or wholesomeness, including children, bunnies, flowers, birds, family-friendly movies, cleanliness, or pleasant smells. He enjoys causing unhappiness in all its forms, from minor annoyance to outright torture. He also enjoys designing elaborate death-traps. He is slightly more levelheaded than his counterpart Darkwing, allowing him to plan his evil schemes ahead of time and set clever traps for his enemies. However, he is easy to distract during the height of action, especially when someone calls out "Look! It's a fuzzy-wuzzy bunny!" causing him to fire his shotgun randomly. One of his favorite tactics is to disguise himself as Darkwing, causing any witnesses to doubt who is the real one. He knows his enemy so well he is able to guess almost all of Darkwing's responses, furthering the confusion. Powers and Abilities Negaduck runs his team with fear and violence and is so bloodthirsty and ruthless that he doesn't need powers other than his fiendish imagination. However, once he stole a gem that allowed him to steal the powers of the Fearsome Five, turning him into Mega-NegaDuck. In this form, he possessed Megavolt's ability to project electricity, Liquidator's ability to control water, Bushroot's ability to control plants and Quackerjack's wackiness. However, he also possessed their weaknesses, such as Megavolt's vulnerability to water and Liquidator's vulnerability to cement. Appearance-wise, he gained Megavolt's torso and plug hat, Bushroot's arms, Liquidator's legs, and Quackerjack's bells and collar. He would also laugh like Quackerjack. History ''Just Us Justice Ducks-Part I NegaDuck makes his first appearance in this two part episode. He is first seen after the rest of the Fearsome Five return from fulfilling their missions. He later shows up at SHUSH, disguised as Darkwing Duck and destroys the headquarters, leaving St. Canard defenseless. Later at the bridge, the Coastal Guard is there with Morgana, Stegmutt, Neptunia, and GizmoDuck. Darkwing tries to tell them that he has it under control, but then the Fearsome Five appear, who create a force field around the city, separating the Coastal Guard from them. This made the heroes form the Justice Ducks. Darkwing Duck, however, refused to join them and decided to look for the Fearsome Five himself. He managed to find them at a building. But before he could stop them, the Fearsome Five prepared a trap for him, making him fall out of the building, thus ending the first part of the episode. ''Just Us Justice Ducks-Part II '' After Darkwing Duck survived the fall, he sees the Fearsome Five, already in control of the city. From seeing this, Darkwing Duck decided to give up. The Justice Ducks decided to take on the villains, but were defeated and captured by them. They were then taken to the villain's headquarters, where NegaDuck sets them up in many deadly machines. He was about to turn them on, until he discovers that the other villains are fighting over the city. Annoyed by this, NegaDuck grabs out a chainsaw and uses it to cut a model of St. Canard into four equal section for each villain to rule, while NegaDuck keeps all of the money to himself. He returns to the heroes but is disturbed again by Darkwing Duck, who calls him down for scones. As NegaDuck came down, Darkwing Duck throws at anvil at his face, knocking him out unconscious. Upset about NegaDuck keeping the money to himself, the Fearsome Five plans on betraying him. As Darkwing approaches to them as NegaDuck, the Fearsome Five attacks him. The real NegaDuck appears and is upset that his minions were trying to kill him, as he sees them chasing Darkwing Duck. The Fearsome Five tries to tell NegaDuck that their plan was to kill Darkwing Duck all along, but NegaDuck doesn't believe in them, and instead, tells them to capture Darkwing Duck. They take Darkwing to the imprisoned heroes, where NegaDuck is about to kill Darkwing with a chainsaw. Luckily, Morgana used her magic to turn the chainsaw into a yak, giving Darkwing the chance to free the Justice Ducks. The Justice Ducks engage into battle with the Fearsome Five. In the end, almost all of the Fearsome Five were defeated, except for NegaDuck, who gets away. As the heroes go after him, however, he is seen holding a button that controls the force field around the city. He threatens to push it, which will make the walls move in on the city, destroying it. He is about to push it anyway until the Justice Ducks screams, making him fall off the building. Darkwing Duck drives a garbage truck below NegaDuck, but misses him on purpose. He and the rest of the Fearsome Five were then presumed arrested. ''Life, the Negaverse, and Everything '' The Fearsome Five follow NegaDuck to his secret hideout, which is a portal disguised as a cake that leads to another dimension. Just then, Darkwing Duck appears. This made Fearsome Five throw Darkwing into portal, upsetting NegaDuck as he reveals to them his true secret hideout. As Darkwing Duck arrives at the Negaverse, he discovers that it's run down version of St. Canard, ruled by NegaDuck. There, he meets an alternate Gosalyn, who takes him to a nicer version of Tank. Tank explains to Darkwing that he's in the Negaverse, a world that's opposite of his. NegaDuck sends a warrant on his head, which makes an evil version of Launch Pad and the Muddlefoots attack him. He was almost killed by them until he was rescue by the Fearsome Five's counterparts, the Friendly Four. They beg him to help them defeat NegaDuck, but Darkwing refuses as he wants to go back to his world. But as soon as he sees the alternate Gosalyn aiding them, he decides to train the heroes. Suddenly, NegaDuck and the Muddlefoots appears and captures them. NegaDuck leaves Darkwing behind to create more mayhem, as he leaves a giant hammer above to crush him. Luckily, Quackerjack was able to free him by using his toy clown to cut him loose. Once freed, the heroes team together and fixes the town. Outraged by this, NegaDuck and the Muddlefoots head to the bakery to ruin Darkwing Duck's world. However, Darkwing Duck and the Friendly Four appear before them and stop the Muddlefoots. NegaDuck, on the hand escapes into the portal. Darkwing Duck bids farewell to Gosalyn as he goes after NegaDuck in the portal. As he catches to NegaDuck, NegaDuck grabs out a rope and attacks him with it. Darkwing Duck manages to grab the rope away from him, but then it gets tangled in the ring of the universal plug. NegaDuck warns him not to pull it, but Darkwing pulls it anyway. NegaDuck gets sucked into it, while Darkwing Duck makes it back to his world. ''Darkwing Doubloon '' This episode takes place in the past, where the Fearsome Five are a pirate crew who are led by NegaDuck as their captain. They see a ship that is owned by a royal family and robs it of its jewels. Just then, Darkwing Duck's ancestor, Darkwing Doubloon, appears before the villains, alongside his crew. While they were fighting, Gosalyn's ancestor, who was part of Darkwing's crew, secretly gives her shipmates the treasure. As they escape with the last of it, however, Gosalyn accidently gets locked in a crate and is later found by NegaDuck, who uses her as bait to lure Darkwing Doubloon. After releasing that Gosalyn is missing, Darkwing Doubloon turns back, in order to save her by giving the treasure back to NegaDuck. But then, NegaDuck and his crew sinks his ship and leaves them stuck in the ocean. Luckily, Gosalyn reveals to him a map that leads to an island where NegaDuck hides his treasure. There, they find NegaDuck and his pirates, making their ways towards a cave to hide their loot in. Darkwing and his crew captures the pirates, leaving NegaDuck the only one standing. As NegaDuck enters his secret cave, he is confronted by Darkwing Doubloon, who battles him for the last time. In the end, Darkwing defeats him and takes his ship, where he keeps NegaDuck and his crew as his prisoners. ''My Valentine Ghoul He pretends to fall in love with Morgana, Darkwing's girlfriend, just to make him jealous. He actually plans to kidnap her and use her magic to enlarge the stolen diamonds he's smuggled during the Diamond robberies. ''Disguise the Limit'' Disguised as Darkwing Duck, Negaduck frames the caped crime-fighter for a series of crimes. ''The Quiverwing Quack'' Angered that he is now Public Enemy Number 2, Negaduck vows to regain his spot as St. canard's Public Enemy Number 1 from Dr. Slug, even if it means getting rid of the city's new favorite hero, the Quiverwing Quack (Gosalyn Mallard). ''Bad Luck Duck'' Negaduck steals the tribe's amulet, framing Darkwing Duck for the dirty deed. Using the magic amulet, he causes mayhem and chaos upon St. Canard while Darkwing Duck is curse with eternal bad luck. ''Jail Bird'' In this episode, the Fearsome Five is stealing the Mystic Eye of Quackzalcoatl, until Darkwing Duck arrives and stops all of them, except for NegaDuck, who escapes with the artifact. Knowing that NegaDuck has the Mystic Eye, Darkwing Duck disguises himself as a villain and gets arrested, in order to get information about NegaDuck from the Fearsome Five. During his time in jail, he overhears the villains, saying that NegaDuck is coming up with a way to free them. After hearing this, Darkwing dawns his hero disguise and reports to the warden, only to find out that it's really NegaDuck. However, NegaDuck didn't come to free the villains as he reveals to them that the Mystic Eye can steal their powers. He drains their powers from them, making them small, as he becomes Mega-NegaDuck. He then makes his way to St. Canard and starts to terrorize the city. Darkwing Duck decides to team up with the tiny villains for knowing their own weaknesses. Darkwing Duck distracts Mega-NegaDuck as the Fearsome Five pours cement on his feet, trapping him. He then takes the Mystic Eye and drains the Fearsome Five's powers from NegaDuck. However, Darkwing then drops the Mystic Eye on accident, giving the Fearsome Five's powers back. Luckily, Launchpad and Gosalyn save Darkwing by throwing a giant net upon the villains. Gallery Darkwing Duck Disguise The Limit NegaDuck changing his costume.png|''Disguise The Limit'' - NegaDuck changing his outfit Darkwing Duck Disguise The Limit NegaDuck exposed as Darkwing imposter.png|''Disguise The Limit'' - NegaDuck captured by Darkwing Duck Dwvsnd2 5555.jpg Gentlenegaduck.jpg Goliath Negaduck.png Negsmallet.png Negs_evil_smile.jpg|Negaduck's evil smile Negaduck's_Defeat.jpg|Negaduck's defeat MegaNegaduck.jpg|Mega-NegaDuck Life Negaverse and Everything.jpg|Life, Negaverse, and Everything Quotes Trivia *Even that Negaduck is from a Disney Afternoon series, and he is probably one of the most popular and evil Disney Villains. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Love rivals Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Envious Category:Inconclusive Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Graverobbers Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Incriminators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Oppressors Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Gamblers Category:The Heavy Category:Crackers Category:Forgers Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the past Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Dark Forms Category:Golddiggers Category:Extortionists Category:Nihilists Category:Martial Artists